fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pretending - Teil 3
thumb|370pxPretending - Teil 3 ist die Fortsetzung von Pretending - Teil 2. Sam und Quinn haben sich getrennt, woraufhin Sam Rachel geheiratet hat. Mike und Santana sind weiterhin verheiratet, und mit Quinn abgetaucht. Puck leidet darunter das Rachel ihn im Stich gelassen hat und sinnt nach Rache. '' Kapitel 1 Leise rannte Puck durch die dunklen Gassen seiner Heimatstadt. Er war spät dran, und musste unbedingt zu einen wichtigen Treffen. Als er endeckte das er am Zielort angekommen war, blickte er sich nervös um. "Ich hab dich erwartet !" meinte eine dunkle Stimme. "Wer bist du ?" fragte Puck eingeschüchtert. Schliesslich tratt eine dunkelgekleidete blondhaarige hervor. Puck erkannte sie von dem Abendessen damals wieder, als dieser Sam sie eingeladen hatte. "Und was willst du von mir ?" "Du bist doch sicherlich entäuscht das dir dieser Sam deine Rachel weggenommen hat." "Ich könnte ihn dafür umbringen." "Na siehst du. Ich hab einen genau so großen Hass auf ihn. Er hat mir meinen Sohn weggenommen und diese Rachel geheiratet." "Und was hast du jetzt vor ?" "Ich möchte das du Sam ermordest." "Wieso ich ? Wieso nicht du ?" "Du bekommst von mir ein kleines Geschenk wenn du den Auftrag erledigst. Andererseits musst du ja nicht." "Nein warte ! Ich machs." "Ist gut. Ich verlass mich auf dich ! Mach ja nichts falsch !" "Werd ich nicht !" "Ist gut. Ich muss jetzt los." So schnell die dunkel bekleidete Dame gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder. Wenn sich Puck nicht Recht täuschte hieß sie Quinn, aber er war sich wirklich nicht mehr sicher. Nachdem Quinn und Puck wieder gegangen waren, kam Quinn nach einen längeren Fußmarsch 'Zuhauße' an. Mit 'Zuhauße' ist die kleine Wohnung inder Quinn gemeinsam mit Mike und Santana mittlerweile lebt gemeint. Als sie eintratt, wurde sie von Mike erwartet. "Wo warst du ?" fragte Mike flüsternd. "Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen" meinte Quinn etwas geschockt. "Naja, du bist ja jetzt da." "Schläfst Santana schon ?" "Ja." "Gut." meinte Quinn und gab Mike einen intensiven Kuss. "Santana darf nie von uns erfahren, ja ?" "Wieso sollte sie ?" "Stimmt auch wieder." Danach küssten sich die beiden wieder. Währrenddessen betrachtete Puck Fotos von Rachel und ihm. Wieso hatte sie ihn überhaupt verlassen ? Ja klar er war ein einfacher Arbeiter und Sam ein Wohlhabender Kerl. Aber wenn es zwischen ihnen wirklich Liebe gewesen wäre hätte sie ihn doch nicht einfach so verlassen. Fragen über Fragen und keine Antwort. Er wusste nur das Rachel seine große Liebe war. Sollte er sie bei seinen Auftrags-Mord auch umbringen ? Nein, das kann er ihr nicht antun. Oder doch ? Immerhin hatte sie ihn ohne ein Wort verlassen ... Kapitel 2 ''Rachel blickte sich um und konnte sich in einer riesigen Blumenwiese wiederfinden. Währrend sie sich über diesen schönen Anblick erfreute, kam jemand in ihre Richtung gelaufen. Bei genauer Betrachtung konnte sie Finn Hudson endecken. Sofort umarmten sich die beiden. "Finn. Was machst du hier ? Ich hab gedacht du wärst gestorben." "Ist doch egal Süße. Solange wír jetzt wieder zusammen sind...". Erschrocken richtete sich Rachel auf. Sie lag in ihren Bett, neben ihr Sam Evans, ihr Ehemann. Alles war beim alten, nur ein dummer Traum. Langsam bewegte sich Rachel ausdem Zimmer. Wohl niemand hätte damit gerechnet was alles mit Rachel's Schulwechsel passieren würde. Zuerst kam sie in die neue Schule, wo sie als Jüdin entlarvt wurde. Anschliessend kam sie ins KZ, von welchen sie flüchten konnte. Anschliessend begann sie mit ihren Mann Noah Puckerman ein glückliches Leben in Amerika. Und jetzt ? Jetzt ist sie mit Sam Evans, den Ex-Mann ihrer größten Feindin Quinn Fabray verheiratet. Das sie nicht zufrieden war mit diesem Leben wollte sie nicht zeigen. Rachel wühlte in einer kleinen Tasche. Sie nahm ein Bild heraus, aufdem ihre Jugendliebe Finn Hudson zu sehen war. Langsam blickte Rachel zu den Sternen auf. "Ach Finn..." Zeitgleich lag Santana einsam in ihren Bett und wartete auf die Ankunft ihres Ehemanns Mike Chang. Langsam öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und Santana konnte ihren Mann endecken. "Wo warst du denn so lange ?". "Ich ?? Ich war einfach noch was trinken !" meinte Mike erschrocken. "Aha. Und das Gasthaus, wo ihr ward, schließt nicht ?" "Doch, doch. Aber ich habe jetzt keine Lust mehr dir jetzt noch etwas zu erklären. Ich bin müde !" Santana war natürlich klar das Mike irgendetwas zu verbergen hatte. Und schlau wie sie ist, wird sie es schon bald herausgefunden haben. Kapitel 3 Puck saß gerade einsam in einer Bar und trank die letzten Tropfen seines Biers aus. Ein braunhaariger Mann setzte sich neben ihm. "Good Evening Sir. Can you speak german ?" fragte der braunhaarige mit einen schlechten Akzent. "Ja.." antwortete Puck. "Das ist gut ! Ich suche hier einen Platz wo ich schlafen kann. Wüssten sie einen ?" "Sie könnten für diese Nacht bei mir schlafen" "Das wär nett, danke. Mein Name ist übrigends Finn, Finn Hudson." Der braunhaarige streckte Puck die Hand aus. "Und was bringt dich hier in die USA ?" "Ich bin einige Zeit unschuldig in einen KZ festgesessen. Ich möchte meine Freiheit jetzt genießen. Und wo kann man das besser als hier in den USA ?" "Ich war übrigens mal als Soldat in Deutschland unterwegs. Dort traff ich unter anderem die Liebe meines Lebens." "Die Liebe deines Lebens ?! Die hab ich schon vor einiger Zeit verloren..." "Hier in Amerika wirst du andere Frauen kennenlernen. Die deutschen holen sich nur den nächsten reichen und verlassen ihre langjährige Liebe dafür..." "Du scheinst schlechte Erfahrungen inder Frauenwelt zu haben ?" "Wer nicht ?" scherzte Puck. Quinn und Mike bereiteten gerade das Abendessen zu. Santana war noch etwas aus dem Supermarkt holen, weshalb die beiden Zeit für sich hatten. "Irgendwann müssen wir es sagen" meinte Mike depremiert. "Ich weiß. Aber sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich könnte ihr so etwas nicht antun." "Ich bin ihr Ehemann! Glaubst du ich könnte ihr so etwas antun." Anschliessend gaben sich die beiden Kuss, als Santana plötzlich hereinplatzte. Geschockt endeckte sie ihren Kuss und ließ alles fallen. "Wusst ichs doch das irgendwas mit euch nicht stimmt." "Santana es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht", meinte Quinn und versuchte Santana zu trösten. "Keine Sorge ich will euren Glück nicht weiter im Weg stehen ! Ich bin weg !" Wütend und traurig packte Santana ihre Koffer und verließ das Haus so schnell es nur ging. Wütend wanderte sie durch die Gassen der Stadt, als zwei Kerle an ihr vorbeiliefen. Als die beiden bei ihr vorbeigegangen waren, hörte sie ein Pfeifen von einem. "Gibts was ?" fragte Santana und dreht sich um. "Nein." meinte Puck scherzhaft. "Warte ? Kennen wir uns nicht ?" "Ich glaub schon. Warst du nicht diese Freundin von dieser 'Quinn Fabray', damals bei diesem Abendessen." "Ihr kennt Quinn Fabray ?" fragte Finn geschockt. "Quinn war meine beste Freundin. Und woher kennst du sie ?" "Sie war meine Ex-Freundin." "Was für ein Zufall dann bist du wohl der berüchtigte Finn Hudson ?" "Wieso kennst du mich ? Hat Quinn oft von mir geredet ?" "Immer." "Hey süße ! Hast du nicht bock heute bei mir zu übernachten." fragte Puck Santana. "Ich hab keinen Schlafplatz, also ja gerne." Gemeinsam richteteten es sich Puck, Finn und Santana gemütlich bei Puck ein. Als er ihnen plötzlichen von seinen Auftrag erzählte. "Diese Quinn Fabray hat mich gebeten, diesen Sam Evans einen Strafe zu erteilen" "Du sollst was ?" "Ja ich werde diesen Sam Evans umbringen. Er hat mir meine Frau weggenommen !" "Also ich würde dir gerne helfen." meinte Santana. "Sam Evans ist auch hier ? fragte Finn geschockt. "Der Kerl war mein ehemaliger Mitschüler. Aber keine Sorge ! Ich hab ihn schon immer gehasst." "Gut. Dann kannst du uns ja helfen ?" "Klar." "Also ich hab mir schon Gedanken gemacht. Ich wär ja dafür das wir sein Haus in die Luft sprengen. Und falls er überlebt hat er seinen gesammten Besitz verloren !" Kapitel 4 Finn, Puck und Santana planten gemeinsam ihre Aktion, das Haus von Sam Evans in die Luft zu sprengen. "Was machen wir eigentlich mit seiner Frau ? Und seinen Kind?" fragte Santana die Jungs. "Seine Frau hat es verdient zu sterben. Und sein Sohn ist ein Nachfahre von Quinn und Sam. Wir wollen doch nicht das noch so ein Wesen auf dieser Welt lebt ?" "Stimmt auch wieder. Sam Evans mach dich bereit zu sterben." Puck informierte sofort Quinn das heute noch die Aktion stattfinden wird. Anschliessend bereiteten die drei alles vor. Um das Haus verteilten sie Sprengstoff. "Wenn der überlebt, dann fress ich einen Besen." "Er wird nicht überleben. Er wird an einen grauenvollen Tod sterben." "Was machen wir eigentlich wenn uns jemand auf die Schliche kommt ?" "Wer soll uns den auf die Schliche kommen ? Wir werden gleich nach unseren Attentat auswandern." "Das ganze muss aber schnell gehen, ansonsten dürften wir uns auch von der Welt verabschieden." Währrend Puck, Finn und Santana in einen Versteck warteten, kam Quinn hinzu. Mit einen liebevollen "Guten Tag" begrüßte sie alle, als sie Finn endecken konnte. "Finn, Finn Hudson ?" "Ja ich bin es !" "Du lebst ?! Ich dachte du wärst tod." "Aber keine Sorge ! Wir können jetzt wieder eine glückliche Beziehung führe. Rachel wird uns nicht mehr im Weg stehen." "Wieso sollte sie auch ?" "Weißt du es gar nicht ? Rachel ist die Ehefrau von Sam." "Sie wird gleich an der Explosion sterben." "Nein ? Nicht dein ernst ?!" "Doch !" Sofort versuchte Finn Puck zu stoppen, um Rachel vor dem Tod zu bewahen. Doch Puck war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Finn konnte nur noch sehen als das Haus in einer riesigen Explosion zusammenstürtzte ... Ende ? Eigentlich ist die Handlung jetzt am Ende gelangt. Aber da es immer noch Spaß macht die Fanfiktion zu schreiben, überlasse ich die weitere Zukunft den Lesern :) Stimmt ab ! Soll es Pretending - Teil 4 geben ? JA ! Nein ! Ich hab mich jz entschieden Pretending unter dem Titel "Get It Right " weiterzuschreibe :3 Ich hoffe die Handlung bleibt weiterhin interssant :D Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee